Joy Ride
by Mending Hearts and Feelings
Summary: After Ven cracks up his glider, he decides to take Terra's mustang out for a ride, with Van, Sora, and Roxas in tow; trouble is always bound to follow him. T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, the only thing I own is the plot.

* * *

His blue eyes darted to the counter, eyeing the keys sitting there. He shook his head, the blonde spikes dancing with the movement; hearing a noise behind him, he yelped and spun to face the source. Ven froze when he saw Aqua leaning against the door frame, his eyes snapped to behind the young woman, then to the keys and finally back to her. "You can't tell him, please Aqua." He whispered pleadingly, hoping that she'd be kind enough not to rat him out.

A smile on her face, Aqua shook her head, amused by Ven's reactions. Looking him up and down, she said carefully, "Well, if I didn't see you do it; how can I possibly tell on you?" Turning to leave, Aqua tossed over her shoulder, "Just be careful you don't crack it up like your glider." She quickly danced out of the room, quite cheerfully leaving Ven in the kitchen alone.

While he wasn't happy about his glider being brought up, he was happy that Aqua wasn't going to tell on him; like she'd done with his glider after he...never mind, he wasn't about to bring that up again. Snatching the keys from the counter, Ven bolted from the room, skidding to a stop before he collided with Vanitas. The Dark Heart grinned at him, spotting the keys his eyes widened and the grin spread even more. "Yes! We got the keys, let's go! Come on, it'd be fun!" Vanitas laughed, finding Ven's hesitation most amusing; he could feel Ven's uncertainty and got one major kick off of it.

Glaring at him, Ven snapped, "You can come, only if you promise not to crack it up like my glider; I really don't feel like explaining that mess again." A pout touching Van's face, he waved his hand in dismissal, but nodded in agreement nonetheless. Stuffing the keys in his pocket, Ven quickly headed for the front door, Sora and Roxas poked their heads out of their bedroom door. The look on Sora's face was clear enough; a quick nod of his head, Ven practically flew for the front door; wanting to get outside, quick.

His feet hit grass as he saw the desired car. A '99 black, manual convertible mustang; the red stripes gleaming in the sun. The top, luckily enough, was already down since Terra had been out just moments before. Van quickly jumped into the passenger seat, as Sora and Roxas climbed into the back of it. Turning to see Xion, Ven froze like a deer in the headlights, he was surprised when she said, "Good luck, I have a feeling you'll need it." Without another word, she walked into the house; leaving Ven in her wake.

Ven shook his head, sliding into the driver's seat; he put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Backing out of the drive, Ven smiled as he gave the mustang more gas; turning on the radio with a practice flick of the wrist. He watched as Van started twisting in his seat, unable to sit still as the opening bars started drifting from the radio, "Monsters" by Matchbook Romance. Ven laughed at it, getting lost in the beat of the song, he whipped around a corner and glanced at the speedometer. Biting back a curse, Ven tried to slow down, but watched as it kept climbing higher and higher in time to the song.

"Vanitas!"

The raven-haired boy grinned briefly, refocusing on the road; Ven sharply turned the wheel to the right, he almost whacked the curb and got several shouts of protest. He didn't dare repeat the most notable of them, which came from Vanitas, some of it questioning his education. He rolled his eyes as Sora whimpered softly, he didn't really care what Roxas thought of his maneuver, a smirk on his face when Vanitas finally shut up. Backing the speed way down, Ven exhaled in relief; he felt his heart rate slow immensely; taking another turn at a much safer speed. Ventus glanced in the rearview mirror and asked quietly, "Anywhere you guys want to go?"

"Home!" Sora suggested, slightly hysterical at that.

"You think he's driving crazy, don't ever get in the car with Terra than. He's a manic on the road!" Vanitas piped up cheerfully.

* * *

Terra walked into the kitchen and looked at the counter where he'd left his keys, worry and fear settled like a rock in his stomach. "Aqua?" He called, a few minutes later; the aforementioned classmate danced into the room, smiling quite cheerfully.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She purred, closing her eyes slightly, she eyed him hungrily.

Terra tried to ignore how much he liked yet was unsettled by this notion, he silently wondered if her darkness, Lake, was trying to take over Aqua. Shaking his head, he gave a small squeak as Aqua slinked up and wrapped her arms around him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, at first he resisted but than relaxed and kissed her back. Breaking it, Terra looked at her and growled, "Not fair Aqua, you know that distracts me!"

A coy smile on her face, Aqua brushed her lips against his cheek, making him forget his question again. Shaking his head to clear the fog, Terra glanced at the counter and looked back at her; before she could distract him again; he demanded, "Where are my car keys?"

She blinked at him, confused by his question; biting her lower lip, Aqua purred, "Can't you forget about it for a little while? I've been feeling _so_ lonely recently." Her hands slid under his shirt, tracing the planes of his chest, she kissed him again; Terra felt his mind fog again and surrendered to Aqua's current mood.

* * *

Ventus glanced to his right, checking the lane before he switched over to it. "Not bad little light," Vanitas taunted. He briefly glared at his dark half, making sure it was safe; Ven floored the gas pedal and whipped around the curve, he heard more pitiful whimpers from the back seat. Glancing in the mirror, he saw Sora was curled up in the fetal position; he saw and heard Sora make the low, pitiful noises again and smirked. _Obviously Sora doesn't like high speeds very much,_ Ven thought.

He pulled off the highway, and turned right about ten miles down; whipping around that turn again; he got a good look at the almost damage he'd done. Smirking, Ven pulled in the driveway and had barely put it in park; before Sora flew from the car and into the house; shouting, "I'm never riding in the car with you again, Ven!" Roxas, on the other hand; calmly climbed out of the car and hastily walked inside.

Grumbling, Ven climbed out of the car and walked toward the house, mumbling, "It's not like I crashed the stupid thing."

He pushed open the door and walked through it, seeing his best friend, Ven tossed Terra the car keys; a sheepish smile coming to his face. "Please tell me you didn't break it like your Keyblade Glider," Terra muttered.

"I told you, that was an accident!" Ven complained, hating that his glider got brought up, again. Both boys froze, turning to look out the window, they watched as the aforementioned manual convertible started, and to Terra's horror, took careening off toward a tree. Crashing into it, Terra glared at Ven and snarled, "Ven! You're banned from driving my mustang from here on, got it?"

Ven stared at him in terror, watching as Terra turned and stalked out the door, obviously heading out to check on the now totaled car. Ven watched as Vanitas, looking around, quickly retreat away from the mustang. Kicking the floor, Ven shouted at empty air, "It's not fair!"

* * *

_**Mend**: Okay, I really hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review and tell me what you think. If there's anything that could be fixed, kindly point it out._

Joy Ride


End file.
